


The Witch of the Frostbacks

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Maeve/Cullen - Side Stuff & World Building things [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenshots, alistair & maeve are brotp, background Alistair/Morrigan, character building drabbles, implied history, maeve the witch of the frostbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: These are just the character-building drabbles and HC I have for my OC Maeve, who is the younger sister of Morrigan and also the Inky. These were all originally posted to my tumblr. Includes screenshots from my heavily modded game and gifs I have made as well!
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan, Cullen Rutherford/Maeve, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age)
Series: Maeve/Cullen - Side Stuff & World Building things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as you will see most of these are not long at all, all un beta'd so please keep that in mind. I am really just doing to keep them all in one place so if Tumblr decides to implode. I don't loose all these little moments.

_Glances at Alistair out of the corner of her eye and mumbled. “So, lets recap… big ass hole in the sky…evil Tevinter Mages…turning the whole of the Grey Wardens into a demon army and they have the circle mages as well… oh and you are going to go kill ALL the old gods.” Nervous laugh, sarcastic laugh. “Here I was worried this all was a Blight…”_

_Alistair, looking not as amused as you would expect. Gives Maeve strong side-eye, “I now know how Morrigan felt when I would crack inappropriate jokes….” he mutters shaking his head._

_Maeve glances at him again and shrugs. “Alistair…Alistair…” Maeve reaches over and touches his arm. “At least it is not Blight…” She smiles her big, toothy smile and Alistair suddenly regret all his life choices. Particularly teaching Maeve to use ill-timed humor as a defensive mechanism._


	2. Prompt fill - Letter from your OC's family member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got sent this awesome prompt from a dear friend on tumblr and I had fun writing Morrigan... so much....

## Codex Prompts - Maeve -

_**a letter written by your OC’s family member** _

_Little Sister,_

_I, quite frankly, do not where to begin._

_Part of me wishes to start with your inability to write to me, yourself, to inform me that events have transpired, leaving this task to Leliana. Of all people. Alas, another part of me wants to know what praytell happened at the Temple that has left you marked. That does seem like a far more pressing issue._

_I know very little of the events and how you have come to be with this Inquisition. I do know they are calling you the Hareld of Andraste. HA! Which, I am sure our mother is laughing someplace about this matter as I write this very letter. It is likely bringing her great joy to know she has the Chantry bowing at her least talented child’s feet. Oh, Maeve… if you could have seen my face when I first heard you called such a thing. Twas a sight! I do believe the Empress choked on her tea when I told her the Herald was you, I think her words were something to the effect of “You devious little sister? The Avvar one? With the temper… Andraste guide us all if she has chosen her…” She has never been fond of you dear sister… but serves you right for stealing from her moments after meeting her. Though I am still very fond of that broach._

_I digress this situation with this “breach” as I have heard it called stinks of our mother. I have no word or sighting of her in years, but there is something in my bones Maeve that tells me this is her doing. Why else would you be the one to receive this mark? Is it true you can touch the fade? That you walked out of it? The accounts have varied so much I can not make head nor tails of this situation. We need to speak, properly, not via letters or that ridiculous Tevinter crystal that you gave Kerian… I know you speak to him, he keeps no secrets from his mother. Like a good lad._

_I also know you both speak to Alistair._

_Have you found him? Is he still… **(that part is scratched out)** If you find him, because I am sure you will go to him for help over I. Like you have since the moment you met him….Just tell him, I am less angry with him now. Kerian misses him, as do I but I swear if you tell Alistair that I miss him I will come find you and this Inquisition and you will pay for betraying my trust. Understood? You are the only person I have ever been able to confide my, misguided, feelings for him in… I know that is unfair of me but Maeve, I can not lose him. Not like this. _

_Maeve, honestly. This situation is a mess and I know you need my help. I am sure that the Empress could be swayed. Kerian misses you, he has not seen you in near two years. I know this is much to ask of you, being prideful and stubborn as you are, but if you need my help. Just, ask and I will move mountains to get there. You are my baby sister and you are facing this task by yourself._

_The people around you do not know you. Even Leliana. Do not let her lull you into some false sense of safety because she is there. I am sure there are Templars all around you. Most of them would have hauled you off to the Circle if the Mages had not decided to conjure themselves a pair of testicles and stand up for themselves. That fact aside, these are not your friends Maeve. Well perhaps, Leliana but even she has likely changed in the last twelve years. This is not like it was during the blight, we were a family. These… these are strangers who do not care about you._

_If you will not accept the help I have to offer, which is extensive, then I implore you to find Alistair or Ella. Though, last I knew Ella was off on her own mission. So that leaves Alistair. I know you two speak. I know you can find him. Do so. It will put my mind at ease if he is with you. Of all the people in this world, I know you will be safe with him and he would die to save you… foolish man that he is._

_Consider what I have said, I expect a letter. From you. In short, order, if I do not receive word within the month from you, in your hand… then I will ride to Haven myself and swat you upside the head for your insolence._

_Your loving Sister,_

_Morrigan_

_**(at the bottom in a neat but childish hand)** _

_Auntie Mae,_

_Be Careful. There is a wolf in sheep’s clothing… I saw it in a dream._

_I agree with Mother, you need to find my father…_

_Also, Mother will not say it, but she misses you. I miss you too. Come home. I know you won’t but I wanted to say it._

_Love you._

_K_


	3. Maeve reacts to the Demon Wardens

__

_Maeve, unimpressed by the demonic display, “I survived a blight for this?” she utters half under her breath in a resentful tone._

_Alistair glares at her, “And how did you survive that blight, exactly? Maeve…”_

_“You saved my ass,” She notes flatly. “As I fully expect you to do now.” She gestures towards the approaching demons as she grips her staff before yelling at Sera hurry up with the arrows…_

_Bull chuckles darkly behind Alistair as he draws his axe. “The Boss… is very bossy.”_

_Alistair glances back over his shoulder, unsheathing his sword. “Have you met her sister?” Bull shakes his head. Alistair laughs as they charge. “Yeah, that is what I thought…”_


	4. Maeve & Cullen during the battle @ Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little drabble of a moment that I had stuck in my head....

_Cullen reached out and grabbed Maeve’s hand as she went to leave. He didn’t think about what he would say when she stopped and turned back around. He hadn’t even thought for more than a moment before had taken her hand. When she turned around, solemn expression on her face, his heart sunk. Cullen wanted to tell her she didn’t have to go back out there, that she shouldn’t have to go back out._

_He was drawn from his thoughts when she placed her hand over his still clasped around her wrist. “I’ll be fine… remember I have survived worse.” She smiled that crooked little smile she gave him most days over the war table. Like it was just any other task she was being sent on. He was sending her into what could be her death. Yet, in this moment she smiled at him._

_Cullen tried to muster his own but failed. He slipped his hand over her’s and squeezed it tightly. “Just…. makes sure they hear you…” He cursed himself for those being the only words he could think of._

_Maeve chuckled softly, “Oh, I can be loud…” She smirked at him again._

_Without thinking, Cullen uttered. “Just…. be careful…”_

_The smile faded from Maeve’s lips as she nodded. “I’m more worried about you.”_

_It was Sera who broke the awkward moment when she ran up beside Maeve and clasped her hand on her shoulder. “Either kiss him, Sparrow, or we gotta go…like now….” Maeve glanced back at her friend and then back at Cullen. She waited unsure what would happen._

_When Cullen’s hand slipped away she knew. They shared a quick nod before Maeve and Sera went out to join the others._


	5. Leliana asks Maeve about Alistair

_Leliana had cornered Maeve in the Chantry hall in Haven. The older woman knew that Maeve knew more than she was letting on, Maeve had always been exceptionally good at keeping secrets. Folding her arms in front of her chest, Leliana sighed heavily. “Where is he?”_

_“He, who?” Maeve asked trying to act as if she had no idea whom, Leliana was referring to.  
_

_Scowling, Leliana sighed. “Maeve,” Leliana cautioned as she raised an eyebrow. Maeve suddenly felt 12 years old again. Being scolded for getting caught stealing. “Where is Alistair? I know you know where he is…if you don’t…”_

_“Morrigan doesn’t know where he is. If that’s what you are thinking.” Maeve corrected her old friend quickly. “Alistair and her are fighting again…” As she added the list comment her tone dropped as she looked down at her boots.  
_

_“So… do you know?” Leliana questioned once more. She was not about the let Maeve sidestep or backtrack her way out of this conversation. Leliana had known Maeve most of her life, though the scrawny little girl had long faded away, she still tried to use all her old tricks.  
_

_Maeve pursed her lips before she scowled. “And if I do…. what do you want with him?” As much as Alistair had protected her over the years, Maeve was trying in her own way to protect him. The fierceness behind her words caused a smirk to dash across Leliana’s lips as she thought about how far the girl had come._

_Reaching out Leliana placed her hand on Maeve’s arm. “The rest of the Wardens are vanishing, I have tried to make contact with serval of Ella’s friends and…” Leliana’s mask dropped for a moment and fear for her lover flashed across her pale face. “I am worried for him if we knew…”_

_“Wait… where’s Ella?” Maeve quickly questioned her own fears growing.  
_

_“Safe, fine… do not freet. Ella has her own task she needs to deal with. Right now, my concern falls with Alistair and the other Wardens.” Leliana squeezed Maeve’s arm trying to reassure the young woman that everything would be fine.  
_

_Turning her head away Maeve cursed softly under her breath before turning back to face Leliana who scowled at her for cursing in the Chantry. “I know… I know…” Maeve responded quickly before she let out a heavy sigh of her own. “I am not sure of an exact location… but…” Maeve wavered for a moment knowing that involving Alistair in all this was bound to cause issues at some point. At very least wit her sister. “I can find out…”_

_Leliana’s eyes narrowed in on Maeve’s golden eyes. “How?”_

_Maeve smirked. “You do not give away your contacts, do you? Your secrets.” Her lips pursed together and her eyes grew wide as made her point._

_A genuine smile grew across Leliana’s lips as reached up and patted Maeve’s cheek. “You did listen to my lessons after all..” She commented proudly._

_“Just, not the ones about the Chant of Light and Andraste…” Maeve laughed._


	6. Maeve and Sera meet up again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Maeve have some history and I wanted to redo their intro for maeve "world state"

_They hadn’t seen each other since Maeve had left for Antiva years before, hair had changed, outfits change but as soon as their eyes met the women recognized each other. Maeve smirked, “I know you…”_

_The elf smirked back, “I remember you… they called you the Sparrow… the pretty but plain little bird that likes to sing pretty songs…” The elf huffs softly as she looks off into the distance. “Now… you’re the Hareld thingy?”_

_Maeve shrugged held up her gloved hand. “So they say… and you became a Jenny?”_

_“Yeah… gotta grow up sometime…right?”_


	7. Cullen and Maeve Fluffy ABC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Fluffy ABC's meme I saw floating around Tumblr and did it for my fluffy/not fluffy couple...

_**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

> Maeve and Cullen don’t have a lot of free time during the Inquisition, but what free time they have they spend together. Usually curled up in bed, Maeve trying to get Cullen to stop working long enough to take a nap with her. They also play chess or find some quiet spot to just sit and talk about their days.

_**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

> The one thing loves about Cullen more than anything else, is his loyalty and devotion. He stands by her through some of the worst moments of her life, he faces his own fears to stand by his side. Physically, Cullen is just an attractive man…. There isn’t one thing, in particular, she finds more attractive than the rest. 

_**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

> Because Maeve deals with her own trauma and anxiety, she is quick to notice when Cullen is struggling. The worst of it usually happens in his sleep, Maeve usually holds him close. Running her fingers through his hair as she whispers that he is here with her and they are going to be alright, as long as they are together. 

_**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

> All Maeve has ever wanted as a normal, boring life. Maeve dreams about them living someplace far away from the chaos of war. Probably a farm near Cullen’s family. Having a large family and living as a normal and non-eventful life as possible. 

_**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

> The dynamics are fairly fluid and I would picture rather equal. Naturally, Maeve is a little more passive but Cullen encourages her to learn to take control of situations both inside their relationship and outside. There are moments where one will try to take the dominant position outside of the bedroom but it is not often. Inside the bedroom… that’s a whole different story. 

_**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

> When they fight, it gets a bit explosive. Maeve has a temper and so does Cullen. They don’t fight often, but when they do it usually takes several days for them to calm down after. Maeve is the one that almost always will walk away to end the fight, usually, Cullen is trying to get her to stay. More often than not it will be Maeve who makes the first gestures to reconcile but Cullen is also quick to apologize as soon as Maeve returns…

_**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

> Maeve knows how much Cullen does for, her leads her army and more importantly, he does everything in his power to keep her safe. Cullen also is all too aware of all the things Maeve does. They are very grateful for each other and it’s something they are not shy about expressing it either. The longer they are together the more grateful for the other the become and the harder it is to picture life without each other. 

_**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

> Neither of them are good liars, so no. They really don’t keep secrets from each other if they can help it. There are few situations where it does happen, but it almost always ends badly because honesty and being open about things is a cornerstone of their relationship and why it works. 

_**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

> Cullen has a massive shift in his view on mages throughout their relationship, Maeve is the driving force behind it. When several of their children are mages as well (All three girls are mages and one of their boys is as well), this also makes him see everything from a different perspective when it was his own children he was faced with sending to the Circle. 
> 
> Maeve being “Witch of the Wilds” was hard for him to grasp at first. He spent much of their time at Haven trying to understand Maeve because he had never met a mage who hated their magic so much but still used it. Throughout their relationship, it is something he honestly struggles to grasp because he had heard the stories of Flemeth… and Morrigan…often didn’t help with his fears. 
> 
> His shift in view was one that took a lot of time..but in the end he is far more understanding to magic, but actually fears it a lot more.

_**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

> Cullen is a very…very…jealous man. Maeve is equally so. 
> 
> After seeing Alistair and Maeve together for the first time, Cullen assumed there was something romantic between them because of their closeness. It was the first instance he found himself jealous and it was before their relationship had even started. The idea that someone else made Maeve smile like he did was frustrating. He made some really passive-aggressive comments, till Maeve came out and told him that Alistair was like her brother. Still, even after their relationship starts he does seem to get jealous easy.
> 
> Maeve’s real test was at the Winter Place and our girl, did not handle her man being manhandled by other people at all. She held her tongue for as long as she could but she ended up almost losing her cool. In the end, in true Maeve fashion, she found a clever way to make it known that the Commander was with her…

_**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

> I would say they both are decent kissers… their first kiss happens on the battlement of Skyhold and sets the tone of their relationship… being interrupted, Maeve doubting herself and Cullen being the one to just go ahead and do it. 

_**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_

> Maeve confessed her love for Cullen before they actually start a real relationship. It was after Haven, in the snow when Cullen (and the others) found her. She was delirious with pain, dehydration, and exhaustion and in the moment Maeve believed when she saw Cullen she had died. Thinking she was gone and this was all some last moment delusion Maeve tells him that she loved him from the moment he first made her laugh in Haven. She doesn’t remember this…
> 
> Later that same night as Cullen watched over Maeve he confessed, to her while she was still out of it… holding her hand that he felt like he was falling in love with her the whole time they were in Haven and thinking he had lost her… he knew the truth. That he loved her. Maeve doesn’t remember this either…
> 
> So the first time both of them say it… they aren’t together… and Cullen is the only one who really remembers. 

_**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

> They both want to get married, they end up getting married shortly after Jena is born. Cullen asks Maeve to marry him by the lake by where he grew up. They are married like right after (it all happens during Inquisition so like why waste time) and were Married by Leliana (because I so think she can marry people). 
> 
> Their married life is pretty much how their non-married life was… very little changes as they pretty much settled into “married” life soon after getting together. 

_**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o_?

> Maeve honestly calls Cullen, Cullen, most of the time. If she wants to get his attention on other more, sexual matters, she throws out “Commander” in a sultry voice and that leads down not fluffy and more smutty paths. 
> 
> Cullen, on the other hand, uses nicknames a lot with Maeve. He calls her my love quite a lot. Darling and sweetheart. He also will call her “my wife” a lot, very blissfully, after they are married because he can’t believe she is his wife. 

**O** _n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

> Honestly, Cullen and Maeve were the last people to realize they were in love with each other. Everyone around them could see it plain as day before the relationship even began. 
> 
> They are very affectionate with each other, once in a relationship. Maeve is pretty much attached to Cullen hip while she is in Skyhold. They often hold hands when standing next to each other at the war table, or Cullen will keep his hand on her waist. They touch a lot, because they both are afraid (even well into their relationship) that it’s all just a dream and the other person is not real. 

**P** _DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

> They have very few issues with PDA, they have to spend so much of their early relationship apart so when they are together they steal a moment for affection any time they can get. They are notorious for getting caught in the middle of things, be it kissing or more, by others because they will go at it in whatever quiet corner they can find. 

_**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._

> Cullen’s past, dealing with his own trauma and anxiety helps when Maeve starts dealing with her. So much of Maeve’s trauma is repressed and buried deep in her mind that she had blocked it out. After going to Redcliffe to meet with the Mages, things start flooding back. It’s part of the reason Maeve sides with the Templars. But Cullen in this time helps Maeve as she deals with things flooding back and even more so as time goes on and endures more and more…
> 
> Maeve in turn, sings… it’s an odd little thing she picked up from Leliana and she hummed a tune that she heard as child one night… it was a song Cullen’s mother sang to him as a child… her humming and singing helps quite the particularly difficult nightmares. 

**R** _omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

> They are not as romantic in hearts and flowers sort of sense. They are romantic in that when Maeve leaves to go on a mission she will hide little notes, just scraps of paper with things like ‘I miss you’ or ‘i love you’ in his office. Cullen is always waiting at the gates when she returns to Skyhold. I also see him, post-Inquisition life, bring her flowers each morning… 
> 
> They do lots of little things…that make people call them romantic… not big gestures. 

_**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

> They are both each other’s greatest supporters. Maeve stands by Cullen steadfastly in his choice to stop taking Lyrium and when he falters, she still stands by him and is there to remind him that he doesn’t need it anymore… that they have each other. 
> 
> Cullen would go to the ends of Thedas and back for Maeve and he does…. There is nothing that man would not do to help or protect her. 

_**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

> They have enough adventure outside their relationship, both would prefer a very boring and simple life… 

_**U** nderstanding - How well do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

> More than most couples, they do understand each other. They each have their own trauma they deal with and struggle with it at various points in the relationship. The lean on each other a lot during these times.

_**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

> Their relationship is probably one of the most important things to both of them, only second to their children (eventually). They are both the type to give up whatever they had to to keep the other safe and to keep their relationship going. 

_**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon._

> Each time Maeve gets pregnant, Cullen always ends up putting one some weight during the pregnancy as well because he always ends up snacking on whatever Maeve is snacking on (and she is a prolific snacker while pregnant). He loses the weight after the baby is born, but it’s something that happens each time…without fail.

_**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

> They are very affectionate, near sickeningly so depending on who you ask. They are that always holding hands, he stands behind her, his hands are always on her hips/waist. Kiss every chance they can… little backrubs just because they are walking behind the other people couple…. So yes… 
> 
> They also both sleep better cuddled in each other’s arms. 

_**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

> Maeve tends to get short-tempered and snappy the longer she is away from Cullen. This is partially because she doesn’t sleep well without him next to her. So it’s a lot to do with lack of sleep. She also worries because Cullen also doesn’t sleep well with her gone and is notoriously short-tempered later in their relationships when she leaves. 

_**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

> Listen…. The pair of them will do whatever they would have to keep the other safe. Face gods…betray their personal morals… do things they swore they never would…. They are ride or die…


	8. Maeve during Therinfall (pt 1)

_Maeve’s eyes grew wide as she saw a figure that looked like Leliana walk out from the shadows. What trick was being played on her? Something was wrong and Maeve knew it. “You are not Leliana…” Maeve choked out, her voice cracking._

_“Are you so sure? How would you really know who the real Leliana is….does she?”_


	9. Alistair sees the breach

The silence hung like a thick fog between them, Alistair had his back towards Maeve as he gazed up at the hole in the sky. “I… uh…” Alistair was at a loss for words. No witty retort or ill-timed joke. Just awe. He turned back and looked at Maeve wide-eyed. “That mark, on your hand… can close that?” Maeve shrugged as she looked away. Alistair gave her a concerned look. “Now is not the time for shrugging your shoulders like you did when you were a child Maeve, this is serious. This is…. is…” He stammered as he realized just what Maeve was facing.

“The end of the bloody world…” Maeve replied as she glanced down at her feet, her tone flat but Alistair could tell she was trying to joke. 

He let out a small huff and reached out placing his hand on her shoulder. “We made it through a Blight, together…we can manage a measly hole in the sky. Right? I mean it’s not an archdemon…” Giving her shoulder a pat Alistair smiled briefly. “Come on..” 

“Where are we going?” Maeve asked confused. 

Alistair sighed as he let out a low chuckled. “We are going to have a drink..”


	10. Tag Meme - Love Languages Maeve/Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gifs used in this bit were not made by me. I found them using Google, Pintrest and Bing.

**Maeve _\- Physical Touch and Quality Time_**

_Maeve is someone that has a difficult time expressing her emotions with words, she always struggled because her mother not fond of her emotional and affectionate nature and would do everything possible to get Maeve to stop. This made affection something Maeve was scared to give anyone but Morrigan for the longest time… then the blight happened… and Maeve’s world opened up. She was allowed to be more affectionate with little consequences and she blossomed. She grew into the type of person that hugs her friends when she sees them without a second thought. Maeve was able to get away with touching Cullen’s arm or standing close to him before their relationship began because that was the way she appeared to be with many people. Once the relationship began it grew. She is the one to grab Cullen’s hand if they are walking someplace together. Maeve also isn’t shy about using physical affection to lighten a mood as well…_

_Which brings me to the second point, they are almost always together at Skyhold. Maeve spends so much time away when she returns all she wants is to be with Cullen. It matters little what they are doing, but if they are doing it together that’s all that matters to Maeve. She is just happy she is with him…_

__

**Cullen - _Physical Touch and Words of Affirmation_**

_Ah… the Templar boy…. Cullen pretty guarded as a person but loves hard. It’s a 0 to 60 situation… AHEM the KISS…. <.< So particularly with Maeve being a fairly physically affectionate cinnamon roll… Cullen has all the opportunity in the world to shower the affection that he has long to give on someone who is happy to receive it. Not only receive but return it as well which I think is something that isn’t commonplace for Cullen. Not since his childhood. They have that almost painfully affectionate relationship. Stolen kisses… quickies in fun places… that on more that one occasion as gotten them caught in some compromising positions… _

_Cullen has gone through some rather serious trauma and sees so many signs of Maeve’s trauma that she tries to hide. Even before their relationship began. Every time she doubts herself, he is the first to tell her not to. That she is capable of much more than she thinks. This is another thing that only grows as their relationship goes on, as Cullen goes through the events of the Inquisition and beyond… struggling with his own trauma… having Maeve return this to him so willingly just makes him love her more. Any time he hears her say “You are good man.” He realizes he loves her more than he ever thought he could._

__


	11. Ask - Favorite Foods & Cooking - Maeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked "What's Maeve's favorite food? Can she cook? If so, what's she best at?" by @baar-ur on tumblr and this is my answer.

Maeve loves Cheese…like any good adopted baby sister of Alistair and the true Ferledan lass she is… she is most fond of a cheese and pickle sandwich. Her second favorite food would likely be some Antivan dish that Zev introduced her to when she spent the year before the Conclave with him in Antiva. Also, our girl loves strong Antivan coffee…her and Josie will often share a cup while they discuss the political situation of the Inquisition.

Now…none of this means Maeve can actually cook. It’s one of those skills I just don’t see her picking up till she is older. I love to think that she can’t cook to save her life and that Mia, Cullen’s older sister, eventually has to teach Maeve how to cook once her and Cullen settle down. Though, Cullen is a very good cook HC and Maeve and Cullen often cook together for their family.


	12. Ask - Sleep and Bed @ Skyhold - Maeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked "How does Maeve sleep? On her back, on her stomach, curled up, splayed out? What's her bed in Skyhold like?" by @baar-ur on tumblr and this is my answer.

How Maeve sleep depends on if she is sharing a bed/sleeping space with Cullen or not. 

Alone Maeve sleeps on her stomach, with the covers pulled up over her head laying on the pillow, holding on to it because she misses Cullen. Almost always wrapped up in a blanket really tight. I also think she steals one of Cullen’s shirts and takes it with her when she travels… to sleep in…because she misses him that much my poor soft girl… 

With Cullen… It’s like just a tangled mess. He is usually wrapped around her like a damn spider monkey because she is back with him and he doesn’t want let her go. Neither of them sleep well when they are apart, not that they sleep well period but the only time either of them seems to be able to get sleep worth anything is together…all tangled in each other’s arms. 

Her bed in skyhold I think is pretty simple. Maeve is a simple girl. She appreciates fine things, she even wants them from time to time but she would be far more concerned about comfort over style…even for bed. I picture a pretty large bed, thick quilts and furs probably… because I HC skyhold is just drafty AF and no amount of Cullen’s body heat is going to keep the icicle that is Maeve warm at night. Color wise, probably dark colors… she likes blues and violets so I think the one like “luxury” she would get would be some really nice like silk sheets… because who wouldn’t want that


	13. Ask - Quirks and Hobbies - Maeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my dear friend and beta/editor asked me about Maeve's Quirks and Hobbies on tumblr and this is my answer...

So Quriks for the bean…

Maeve is a stress eater - She is very stressed out most of the time, and one way she tries to cope is by eating her feelings. This is a big part of how she handles her time in Haven, even putting on a few lbs because of it. 

Maeve is a secret squirrel (with most people) - Not with like important things like telling the truth or anything like that…Maeve can’t lie to save her life, but with stuff..like a squirrel with nuts…. Not like Sera which is mostly meant to annoy and be a prank. Maeve stashes things she holds precious because if they are hidden…they are safe.As the Inquisition goes on Maeve ends up with little stash spots all around skyhold. Many even Leliana couldn’t find. This is something that stems from her hiding things from Flemmeth as a child and her teenage years with her sister. This also means that Maeve usually has enough gold hidden away at any time to at least get her and Cullen (and eventually the kids) to Antiva…where she has more gold hidden with Zev

As far as hobbies go…

Is Knife throwing a hobby? I think it’s a hobby… and it’s a hobby Miss. Maeve most certainly has. This is another Zev influenced thing (Zev is a major person of importance….like a stabby obi wan kenobi like uncle figure). Alistair had been trying to teach Maeve to use a sword as a kid but she was such a wee thing, it didn’t go well. So Zev stepped in and taught her all about knives and daggers. Maeve actually is fairly talented with these small blades. If she ever caught in close combat will always fall back on these skills over magic. 

By extension, she collects daggers and knives. Really ornate and pretty ones, because this is Maeve and if she is going to go extra on anything… it’s implements of stabbing… Many of them are gifts from her closest loved ones. She even has one that Sten/Arishock sent her as gift for her birthday, because he (as grumpy and Qun as he is) adores Maeve and she holds a very special place in his heart. 

Also… Maeve is Kelpto… she will steal just about anything…from anywhere…. she takes particular delight from stealing from the Empress…


End file.
